As is well known, exhaust gas recirculation is performed in combustion engines in motor vehicles to increase or optimize performance. In the process, the exhaust gas is recirculated into an intake module arranged on the engine block via which fresh air is sucked in and distributed to the individual cylinders. The exhaust gas recirculation is performed in such a way here that the outlet end of the exhaust gas recirculation tube is introduced into the module at a finite angle, especially perpendicular, to the direction of flow of the air duct. The housing wall of the intake module is located opposite, and not very far away from, the gas outlet end of the exhaust gas recirculation tube. Whereas the exhaust gas line and likewise the exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) line are comprised of a high-quality material, such as stainless steel, in particular, to withstand the high temperatures of the exhaust gas, the aim is to make parts of the intake module or the intake manifold, especially the housing, out of more economical materials that do not have the high thermal stability of stainless steel, for example.
Plastic is also used for this, in particular, which can in fact be heat-resistant per se, but cannot withstand the high exhaust gas temperatures without damage. The recirculated, hot exhaust gas is naturally not permitted in that case to directly come into contact with the wall of the intake module.
That is why an outlet element made up of a series of individual parts, including a baffle plate that prevents the flow of hot exhaust gas from coming into contact with the wall of the intake module after leaving the gas outlet end of the exhaust gas recirculation tube, is attached to the gas outlet end of the exhaust gas recirculation tube in accordance with the prior art. The production of the outlet element and its attachment to the gas outlet end of the exhaust gas recirculation tube are expensive, though.
This invention is based on the problem of creating a generic device for exhaust gas recirculation that is easier to manufacture. Furthermore, the invention is based on the problem of specifying a simplified manufacturing process for a device for exhaust gas recirculation.